


Forever.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: Falling in Reverse, dan and phil
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Collage Dan and Phil, Fear, Fist Fights, Frustration, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Neglect, Paranoia, Self-Worth Issues, Violence, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Phil has been really distant and paranoid lately.(Protective) Dan is becoming suspicious, and one night he goes off on Phil and discovers what's really going on.And he sees red.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadMilitia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/gifts).



**Phils POV**

"Please... Just leave me alone." I said with my head down as I tried to rush my way through the grass.

This has happened so many times, its hard to count.

These three boys, Ronnie, Zakk and Ryan, seem to find taunting me to be quiet entertaining. 

The same thing always happens. _every. single. time._

"And why would we do that?" The slightly larger boy chuckled. They blocked my way to the building and started to close in on me.

I knew better than to say something smart, because this boy can really pack a punch.

And so can his two buddies that follow him around like lost puppy dogs.

I didn't know what else to do, so I pushed Ronnie back as hard as I could and ran for it. But before I could get even two feet from them, they both grabbed my arms. They twisted them behind me so roughly I thought they were going to rip out of place.

"Now that" Ronnie began as he stood up and slowly walked over. "Was not very smart, fluff." He smiled a sarcastic smile before he swung his fist into the left side of my jaw. I groaned and let my head hang. I went limp, because I knew there was no point in fighting.

He swung over and over, striking me in the stomach, chest, and face. It wouldn't hurt as much if he wasn't hitting bruises from our last encounter every time he made contact. I felt blood running down my cheek and my tooth gouge into my lip. I coughed and spit blood out onto the grass. He grabbed my jaw and forced my head up to look at him, which I could only do with the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"You know, you've got balls, kid." He chuckled.

_Yeah, bigger balls than you. There's nothing more weak than having three against one._

I didn't say it aloud, of course, because I knew it'd just end with more swings. It'd be harder to hide the damage if he hit me enough, so I decided the less damage the better.

I accidentally coughed when I felt a sudden pain in my chest, and I splattered blood all over Ronnie's face and chest.

"You  _asshole_!" He yelled when he realized it was all over his shirt, before he grabbed my throat. I panicked and attempted to get free, and they just twisted my arms more viciously behind me. I screeched when I felt a crack and tear in my left shoulder, and tears unwillingly began to run down my face.

"But I have to admit." He came closer and tightened his grip in my throat. "You're kinda pretty, fluff." Then he gripped my hair and forced a rough kiss. It wasn't enjoyable, it was harsh and painful. I felt my lips begin to swell within just a few seconds. I tried to pull away, but his grip on my hair was too tight. After a few miserable moments, he pulled away. He leaned in again and licked from my collarbone to my ear, then he slipped his hands into my boxers and grabbed me...  _down there._ I jumped, but not because I liked it, it was because he grabbed me so tightly that it felt like he was using scissors. He's never taken it this far.. _Just how far was he even planning on taking this??_ I let out an involuntary sob when the realizations came flowing of what he was going to do to me.

_What he was going to take from me._

"Hey! What are you doing out here!?" I heard a stranger yell from a distance.

" _Go go go_!" Ronnie whispered as they dropped me and ran to the doors.

I tried to catch myself with my hands before I hit the ground, but I felt that sharp cramping ache in my shoulder. My arms gave out and I hit the grass.

I looked up to see a light about fifty feet away.

"Hey, kid? Are you okay?" I slowly looked over. I couldn't see anything but a badge with that unnecessarily bright light shining in my eyes.

_Security._

"Man. They really got you.. You go here?"

I nodded.

"Let's get you to your room." He helped me up by my right arm, and I grabbed my left with it and held it to my chest trying to move it as little as possible.

When I got there, I thanked him and went inside. It was empty, so I immediately limped to the bathroom. I groaned when I saw how bad it was in the mirror. My eyebrow was split something fierce, bleeding into my swollen eye and the entire left side of my face was obliterated. My lip was split, my nose was bleeding, but thankfully not broken. This wasn't going to be easy to cover, I'm gonna need a lot more than concealer.

_Why did I think it was safe to go on a walk so late??_

I winced when I carefully slipped off my dirt and blood covered shirt. I looked over my bruised and beaten form and sighed. My entire abdomen was purple and yellow. The right side of my chest was swollen to the point of it looking like I had a baseball sized tumor.

I finished undressing and looked one last time. I couldn't hold back the cry when I thought about how much they had hurt me. How scared they made me feel. How _dirty_.

I turned on the shower as high as the temperature would go and climbed in, not caring how much the water was burning my skin. I stood there for a while, blankly staring at the wall. I knew what had to be done.

 _Dirty_.

I grabbed the washcloth, then smothered it with soap. I scrubbed my arms, chest, and stomach. I ignored the excruciating pulse I felt in my shoulder as I vigorously moved it. I scrubbed my face and mouth so hard I reopened the scabbing wound on my lip. I scrubbed my calves and feet.

When I got to my upper thighs, I scrubbed in between my legs as hard as I could. _Dirty. So dirty. Disgusting._ Is all I thought about as I scrubbed and scrubbed until I saw blood starting to surface.

I fell to my knees under the steaming water. I curled up into a ball and cried for what felt like forever. I cried until the water ran freezing cold and I climbed out. I couldn't even look in the mirror as I dried off because of how gross I felt. I slipped on fresh boxers and limped to bed. I laid under my covers, shivering and unable to fall asleep.

*********

 **Dans POV**  

"Phil? Phil!" I called out into the field as I frantically searching the premises.

I've been kind of worried about him lately. He's become distant and jumpy, and he won't let me touch him. He quiet, secluded, and won't make eye contact. He refuses to talk to me. He sleeps with one eye open and always looks over his shoulder. It's like he's afraid of something.

And I'm starting to feel suspicious. _Worried_.

"Excuse me? Sir! Have you seen a tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes!?" 

"Yeah, I took him to his room. He-"

"Thank you!"

And I sprinted through the doors to our room.

I busted through the door and turned the light on.

"Oh thank _god_ , Phil!-"

"Please turn off the light." He said quietly from under his covers.

"Yeah, um.. sure baby." I said questioningly as I switched it off. I walked over to his bed and set my hand on his shoulder, amd he flinched and groaned.

"Baby.. are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Please just go to sleep."

"Phil.."

"Go to sleep, Dan."

"Phil?"

" _Go away!_ " He yelled. He groaned and tensed up, like he was in pain.

I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured down my cheeks as I let everything out, the repressed feelings from the neglect, the loneliness, the distance... Everything. 

_We swore we would love each other forever._

_I just think I was afraid he had broken his promise._

"Why, Phil?? Why are you acting like I don't exist?!" I yelled, trying to sound serious but the crack in my voice made it obvious that I was hurt.

He didn't reply.

"Why won't you talk to me?! Do I disgust you??"

He stayed quite.

"Do you _hate_ me or something?? Is that it?!" 

He flinched, but remained unresponsive.

" _Do you not love me anymore!?!_ "

Silence.

" ** _ANSWER ME!!_** " I pulled his blankets off and onto the floor.

He quickly flipped over and sat up. I gasped at the horror I had uncovered.

"P-Phil? Wh.. oh my god" Is all I could get out. I covered my mouth with my hands as I tried to process what I saw.

He brought his knees to his chest and stared at me, terrified. 

He was so hurt. He was so bruised.. _beaten and bloody._ It was obvious he was crying for a while now, and his skin was red and raw.

Especially on his thighs.

"Baby.." I reached out for him gently, the frustration quickly transforming into heart ache. He flinched back and put his hands forward like I was going to hit him, but groaned and let his left arm drop and supported it with his right.

A pain shot through my chest when I saw how vulnerable and broken he was.

"Phil..." He looked at me fearfully.

"Hey, it's okay." I sat on the edge of his bed and slowly reached for him. I caressed his cheek and whimpered at the sight of the horrible marks someone left on him.

_Someone.._

Someone was hurting my Phil.

And someone was about to pay.

"Baby.. what happened?"

He sighed. He knew I wouldn't stop until he talked.

"Bullies." He said quietly.

"How long?"

"I-Its been going on for months now. He just.. I just don't want t-to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, baby. It hurts to know I haven't noticed someone hurting you until now. What did he do?"

"T-They held me back and hit me."

"Tell me everything, baby. Please. Your face.. shoulder. Everything."

"Just promise you won't be upset."

I nodded.

He took in a deep, shaky breath.

"They wouldn't let me p-pass, so I pushed him. They held me back. He hit me, over and over again." His voice cracked. "I a-accidentally got b-blood on him. They twisted my arms and I heard a crack in this one." He motioned to his swollen shoulder. "He hit me m-more. He said I was p-pretty." I shot him an angry glance. Good thing he wasn't looking, it probably would have scared him and he wouldn't want to talk anymore.

"He k-kissed me." He sobbed. "He stuck his hand down my... My b-boxers." He cried louder. "He t-touched me."

I looked at his thighs again, realising he did that trying to cleanse himself.

I was shaking with rage. I clenched my fists til my knuckles were white. I tried to remain calm so he wouldn't be afraid and shut down.

_Someone touched my Phil. Someone's going to get it._

"Who?" I said as calm as possible. _'They.' More than one._ I felt rage burn hotter and hotter in my stomach.

He paused.

"Ronnie. Ronnie and his two side kicks."

"Zakk and Ryan?? I knew those assholes were up to no good!" I took a deep breath.

"Just please stay out of it.." He begged me.

I looked over to him and pictures of their filthy, painful hands on my baby flashed in my mind.

 _I saw red_.

I stood up and swung open the door, not caring if we got complaints from the neighbors. He limped behind me as he desperately pulled on some pants, begging me to stop and leave it alone. He soon collapsed several feet down the hall when his exhausted legs gave out under him. I marched down the hall and around the corner with fire in my eyes. My skin was turning red and hot to the touch because I was so angry.

I spotted their room number and banged so hard on the door it hurt, and I heard the wood begin to crack.

" _Open up you fucking assholes!!!_ " I screamed as I continued to bruise my fist.

"What the hell?!!" A guy said as he opened the door.

It was Ronnie.

"Who the hell are yo-" I pushed the door the rest of the way open and I grabbed him by his collar. I pulled him out into the hallway and spun us around, shoving him as hard as I could against the wall.

"What the _fuck_ , man?-" 

I cut him off with a punch to his jaw and I threw him to the ground.

"So it's _your_ fault then!?!" I screamed as I kicked him in the ribs. "You're the reason he's so afraid if his own shadow?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Ph-" I was cut off with an arm around my throat. I realized Zakk and Ryan had shown up and defended their dick of a leader. Ronnie scrambled up to his feet and walked over. He spit blood onto the hall carpet.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Phil, you fucking twat!"

He chuckled.

"Oh, him." He smiled tauntingly. "The taste of the blood on his lips was like candy." I heard his buddies giggle when he licked his fingers. "He was so sweet, and when I felt him up and down... Mmmm he was huge-" I kicked him where it hurt and jerked my head back into Zakk face. He released me and grabbed his probably broken, bleeding nose, groaning angrily. Ryan came at me, and I struck him in the face, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Soon enough though, Zakk had me in a headlock again and Ronnie was hitting me repeatedly in the gut.

_This hurt so fucking much. How did Phil take this so long??_

They dropped me on the floor and laughed when I coughed and tried to catch my breath. Ronnie kneeled down beside me.

"You're just as stupid as him." He chuckled. "And almost just as pretty.." That pervert twirled my hair in his fingers and smiled. 

"Don't touch me." I snapped.

"Oh, attitude. I like that. Phil had an attitude, but I beat it out if him."

"Shut up."

_I felt so angry. I wanted to hurt this asshole so badly._

"I wish that security guard didn't show up. I wouldn't been able to feel more than just his-"

" ** _SHUT UP!!_** " I screamed as I lunged forward and grabbed his shirt, forcing him to the ground. Zakk and Ryan tried to pull me off, but I had had enough. I struck him anywhere on his face that I could, over and over until I felt my knuckles begin to split and bruise. At one point, Ryan got in the way and I elbowed him harshly in the eye when I pulled my fist back. He fell to the ground and held his face.

Zakk finally pulled me off and shoved me into the wall, but I dodged his punch and ducked under his arm, getting free.

Ronnie was pretty hurt and bleeding, but still conscious.

I grabbed the back of Zakks shirt and forced his face into the wall as hard as I could, knocking him out cold.

I turned to the other two, and seeing them bleeding and dazed made me feel satisfied. I grabbed Ronnie's collar again and pulled him up to make eye contact.

"If you or one of your pets _ever_ touch Phil again I won't have any mercy. Do you understand me?!"

He didn't answer, his eyes were crossing and rolling back. I hit him again.

" ** _I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?_** "

"y-yes" he said quietly.

"Good. _You fucking imbeciles._ " I dropped him back again and stood up. I kicked Ryan in the stomach one more time and fixed my hair.

I headed back down the hall to see Phil where he had collapsed earlier.

"Hey, baby. You alright?"

"Y-yeah. Im just tired."

I knew he was lying, but I was just going to leave it be for now.

"What happened over there?" He said hoarsely.

"Let's just say, they won't ever touch you again." I smiled.

"Your hand.." He grabbed my wrist and looked at my knuckles up close. He gently kissed the bruises.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you, too." He sounded kind of robotic. But that was ok, I knew his emotions would be out of whack for a little while.

He started to limp back to the room, but I scooped him up and carried him.

I laid him on his bed and tucked him in. I turned to go to mine.

"Here?" He asked quietly as he held open the covers.

"Of course, baby" I smiled. I took off my shirt climbed in beside him. I snuggled him close and sighed. He winced when I touched his arm.

"We're going to the hospital tomorrow to get that checked."

"It's fine, Dan"

"No. You're hurt, so you're going."

"Ok, fine." He sighed.

"I really do love you, Phil."

"How could you still love me after this?" He shivered.

"Because you're perfect. You're beautiful, funny, talented, and amazing." I felt him giggle a little.

"Well, I love you too."

"I'll always love you. No matter what."

"Forever?" He asked.

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> *I love falling in reverse, I have nothing against them. I just needed tough people  
> for bullies ;p*
> 
>  
> 
> (And thank you for the prompt,   
> DeadMilitia!)


End file.
